snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Hades Vaughn
Hades Severus Vaughn (b. 17 November, 2061) was a pure-blood wizard, the second and last son and child of Ares Vaughn, a dragon keeper, and Catherine Vaughn (née Tarantino), Charms professor at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic as well as the younger brother of Vulcan Vaughn. Hades was half English half Italian. He began his wizarding education at Durmstrang Institute. However, he started to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry starting 1 September, 2076 and was placed in Slytherin house. Background Early life Hades was born in Venice, Italy and was raised there until he was four. Then, their family moved to Japan when Ares had to deal with dragons there for seven years before moving to Belarus for two years. Because of their nomad life, Hades had barely any friends. Therefore, he was often found following his brother around as they played together. He was left to boredom after Vulcan left for Durmstrang, thus spending most of his time learning to control his power. Prior Hogwarts When Hades started to attend Durmstrang, he surprisingly made many friends even on his first day. However, the boy had a very mischievous side in him. The day after Christmas in his first year, he accidentally released a grindylow loose in the castle for mistaking it as his friend's missing cat when he saw a moving trunk in a professor's office. Another happened during Halloween when he imitated Parseltongue to scare off some girls walking at the corridor alone at night. Other than that, Hades was had the nerves to even set up a teacher as how he added crushed U-No-Poo into the drink of the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. None the less, he was good at his study and excelled in martial arts. In fact, he was the youngest student to ever to enter the Wizarding Martial Arts Tournament. Hades' aptitude in Care of Magical Creatures may be caused by the fact that his father was a dragon keeper. He also had a great talent in Potions, enough to gain the Potions Master's trust to help him brew a Wolfsbane Potion for a friend who was infected with lycantrophy when he was unavailable. The Dark Arts was another subject that Hades was skilled at. He prefferred to use hexes, jinxes and non-fatal curses such as the Full-Body Bind Curse in duelling. Earlier the previous spring in 2076 during a public holiday, the Vaughn went to camp in a forest in Dominica. On the second night, Hades was desperate to take a leak and thus, went out of the camp for the bush not so far from their camp. That was when he saw two eyes next to a tree and before he could even do anything, a werewolf launched itself towards him and Hades was unable to do anything out of shock and fear. Fortunately, Vulcan heard the werewolf's howling and straight away headed to his brother's rescue. The werewolf managed to bite Vulcan's thigh and soon, Ares came out immediately to send several spells to chase the werewolf away after being waken by Vulcan's scream. Catherine who came afterwards immediately took his injured son and apparated them both to the nearest wizarding hospital. Hades' and Vulcan's relationship strained since the event because Hades was still traumatised by the event. Physical appearance The easiest way to recognise Hades was his ever untidy dirty blonde hair. His eyes were the shape of almond and was described to be as blue as Persian Gulf. His skin was fair and his build was slightly athletic. Hades' height was average for boys of his age. He was said to resemble his father. Hades prefer to wear anything he thought looked good on him. He rarely took people's opinions into account when it came to fashion. His normal outfit was of printed T-shirt and jeans and fedora when going outside. Besides that, he was particularly fond of canvas shoes. Personality and traits Hades is similar to most boys his age. He can communicate with people easily as well as having good sense of humour. He likes to pull pranks and practical jokes on people especially those he dislikes. Hades is also mischievous and cunning, always have plans in his mind to get away from trouble which explains why he was sorted into Slytherin. Hades is also brave as he had the nerves to even set up a teacher he disliked. The subject he dislikes most is History of Magic and often fell asleep during the lessons. For unknown reason, he had a major dislike for Hufflepuff and his boggart was to be sorted in that house. Category: Characters Category: Slytherin Category:Class of 2080 Category:Alumni